


good boy

by solsikkerkys



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsikkerkys/pseuds/solsikkerkys
Summary: Chris and Isak have some fun in Chris' car
Relationships: Christoffer Schistad/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for day 2 of skam weeks smut edition! this is so short and i'm so sorry al;ksdf maybe one day I'll write a longer chrisak fic.

As much as he didn’t want to be, Isak was very aware of his attraction to Chris. That was part of the reason why he had been so eager to help organize a fight against the Yakuza guys. But he would never admit that aloud or even to himself. Being between self-aware and completely avoiding what he was feeling for Chris was a dangerous territory. 

Isak was just about to get out of the car since their planning session was over and there was really no longer a reason for him to be inside Chris’ car. But as soon as he had his hand on the handle, Chris asked, “So, do you want to suck my dick?” 

Isak honestly felt his soul leave his body and all he could do was stare at Chris in shock and think that surely he had just misheard what the other had said. But then Chris continued talking and Isak was momentarily brought back to reality. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. It’s really obvious.”

The only response Isak could come up with was, “But you’re not gay.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he should have just denied it and gotten out of the car. He didn’t get out of the car though because he wanted to be there and  _ fuck _ did he want to suck Chris’ dick. Nobody knew he was gay. He hardly even knew himself. But he had a feeling that this would be kept a secret between him and Chris if he went through with this. 

Chris just shrugged his shoulders at that and replied, “No, but holes are holes.” 

He started to rub at the front of his jeans as he put his hand on the back of the passenger side headrest. Chris licked at his lips before raising his eyebrows and asked, “Well, do you want to or not?” 

He tried his best not to look down at Chris’ hand and the fact that he was getting himself hard right in front of Isak, but his eyes flickered down and Chris asked once again, “Well?”

“Here?” Isak’s eyes darted out the window where he could see a couple of people not too far away, “Anybody could see us?” 

Chris laughed and rolled his eyes at Isak, “Quit being so paranoid. Nobody even knows we’re in here. Now quit avoiding it, I know you want to.” 

Chris was right about the fact that Isak did want to. However, the self-preservation part of him spoke up then, “I’ve never done this before though.” He was probably getting blowjobs every weekend and could easily find some girl with much more experience than him to do it for him in the next hour. 

“Just watch your teeth and I’m sure you’ll do great.” The reality of the situation set in when Chris unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out. He then reached over and placed his hand on the back of Isak’s head and started to guide his head down. 

Not that Isak really needed much convincing to do this at this point, but Chris pushing his head down was all he needed to fully commit to this. He was going to suck Chris’ dick in his car where anybody could pass by and see, but it was the most exciting thing Isak has ever done. 

Isak wrapped his hand around the base of his dick before wrapping his lips around the tip. Chris kept his hand on the back of Isak’s head and leaned his head back against the headrest with a sigh. 

Isak really felt like he had no idea what he was doing or why Chris was interested in receiving head from someone who had never done this before but none of that mattered because now that he had gotten started, he didn’t want to stop. 

He did his best to make this good for Chris by doing things he thought would feel good and licking at the head and swiping his tongue up the length when he needed a moment to breathe. By the sounds Chris was making, it seemed like he was doing something right. 

With his eyes closed, Isak got lost in sucking Chris off and enjoying it much more than he thought he ever would. He had fantasized about this so many times but had no idea it would be this thrilling to get somebody off. 

Eventually, Chris tightened his grip on Isak’s curls and held his head down, making him take him deeper as he started to thrust himself up into Isak’s mouth. Feeling his dick hitting the back of his throat made his eyes water, but he didn’t stop him. It only lasted less than a minute before he could feel his come shooting down his throat and a little onto his tongue as Chris pulled out of Isak’s mouth. The taste was surprising, but he honestly didn’t mind it all that much.

Isak really had no choice but to quickly swallow it as his head was lifted up by his hair, but not pull hard enough that it hurt. When Chris let go of his hair, he patted Isak’s cheek a couple times and let his thumb brush over Isak’s bottom lip, “Good boy.” 

Isak felt his cheeks heat up at Chris’s words and suddenly felt a little embarrassed for having done this, but he had a feeling that this was a secret that Chris would definitely be keeping. 

Chris zipped his jeans back up and adjusted while Isak watched him, unsure of what to do next or what to say. What does anyone say after letting somebody come in your mouth? Thank you? That didn’t feel right though. 

Chris started up the engine to his car and said to Isak without looking at him, “Anyway, you should probably get going now.” 

Isak nodded and wiped at his mouth to make sure there was no evidence of what he had just done, “Uh, yeah I should…” He reached for the door handle and paused as he said, “See you later.”

Chris gave him one nod in response, “Yup. See you.”

Isak was a bit disappointed by how cold Chris was suddenly being with him, but he really shouldn’t be surprised. As he got out of the car, he wondered if Chris was ever going to ask him to do that again. 


End file.
